


Child of the Village

by Etnoe



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: Bakura, a few days after Akunadin went to Kuru Eruna.





	

_I'm the son of rage and love!_  
\-- "Jesus of Suburbia: I. Jesus of Suburbia", Green Day

 

"Come home, baby," Mama whispered.   
  
Bakura shook his head. Hidden in a mountainside cave, he could see soldiers still moving in the village. "It isn't safe yet."   
  
"Come home." Mama's voice was a cool breeze, blowing dust over the cliff in a billowing cloud.   
  
Bakura shook his head, shivering.   
  
"Just jump," Mama coaxed as the dust sifted dizzyingly towards the rooftops. "Jump! _Die!_ Like me! _Burn_..."   
  
But the memory of the fire was too much for the other villagers. They became freezing scraps of fury and echoes, howling: "Ours! Avenger! He must live!"   
  
Mama fell silent, and Bakura nodded fervently.

 


End file.
